How to Clean an Attic
by TheChiaGod
Summary: The manager of Gamers enlists the assistance of Usada and Dejiko to clean out the attic above the store. What will transpire in the depths of its darkness? There's only one way to find out!
1. How To Clean An Attic Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any material or references to Digi Charat or Gamers.

How to Clean an Attic

Chapter One

The day appeared to be bright and cheery, giving one the feeling that whatever occurred yesterday would most likely be forgotten. Today is a new day, or a clean slate, or a fresh start, whichever suits best. So it would seem odd to the normal person that anyone would seem to have the capacity to argue or fight, even if the circumstances provoked such. But alas, if you were to look up in the air, you might be able to see what seemed like high-powered laser beams splitting the calm atmosphere. If you were really fortunate, you might even spot a certain colorfully dressed girl flying through the air by the aid of whirling bunny ears. And so begins a day in Akihabara...

"Uuuuusaaaaadaaaa! You get down here right now-nyo" Dejiko screamed between two ill-aimed me kara beams, which were the source of the high-powered laser beams. She found it quite difficult to hit someone flying through the air while running. While it took a lot of energy to run and fire high-powered me kara beams, Dejiko's fury enabled her to keep up with the flying Usada.

"I'm not Usada! I'm Rabi-en-rose" Usada put a hand by her mouth and laughed. "Ohohohoho! You can't get me from down there you feline!"

It seemed like Dejiko would never give up pursuit, but to Usada's surprise she suddenly stopped in place and turned around with her arms crossed. "Dejiko is too tired to run-nyo."

Usada was so surprised by this sudden turn of events that she crashed into the side of a building, slipping down to the ground like jelly. Dejiko immediately ran up to her rabbit-eared adversary and blasted her with a me kara beam. "Ho! Ho! Ho! Uuuuusaaaadaaaa! You have been tricked by Dejiko and fell for it-nyo! Now Dejiko's revenge is complete-nyo" And with that the car-eared girl skipped down the street towards Gamers as innocent as an angel.

With a weary, but forced tone the toasted Usada murmured "I'm...Rabi-en-rose..."

Dejiko reached Gamers without any other distractions, leaping inside the store much too dramatically and proclaiming loudly"The star of Gamers is here-nyo! There is nothing to fear but me itself! Dejiko is early and ready to work-nyo!"

The manager of Gamers stood up over a pile of merchandise behind the register. "I'm glad you're here, Dejiko-chan. But I don't see Rabi-en-rose-san. Wasn't she coming today too? I do remember asking you both yesterday if you could come in early to help me."

Our cat-girl heroine shrugged. "It looks like Usada might be a little late-nyo. Its because she's so unreliable and..." Before Dejiko could finish, Usada stepped inside behind her. Sensing a disturbance, Dejiko turned around slowly to face her rival. Usada wore a scary look, her eyes were crossed like stars and she had a strange aura around her. "Dejikoooooo!"

Just as Usada was about to pummel Dejiko, the manager seemed to grow larger. A rosy background appeared behind him as he radiated compassion. "Now, now, let's not fight." Somehow this seemed to mellow out both Dejiko and Usada, who both sighed and got ready to work.

Realizing that she didn't know what she was doing here so early, Dejiko walked to the manager. "Dejiko wants to know why we're here so early-nyo."

The ever-smiling manager turned to Dejiko. "Well, I decided that it's about time to clean out the Gamers attic. Puchiko also wanted to help and is already here. You see, lots of stuff that never got sold gets put up there. But I figured that instead of it just sittingthere, we could give all of it away to charity. But it would be such a daunting chore on my own."

Usada jumped between Dejiko and the manager. "Leave it to Rabi-en-rose! I'll make sure that everything gets cleaned and given to those poor little kids." Inside of her head, Usada saw herself being admired by all the kids. They said "Thanks Rabi-en-rose-san! You're our favorite!"

"Aren't you a poor little kid? Dejiko murmured. Usada fell over with a flop, twitching every now and then. She jumped up and grabbed Dejiko by her collar. "I'm not poor, I'm just...just...financially challenged!"

After stopping what could have been WWIII, Dejiko, Usada and the Gamer's manager found themselves in the attic, looking at the task before them. Piles of dusty, old merchandise lined the walls on both sides, all the way to the back. There were no windows, so none of them were sure exactly how far back the attic went. Indeed, the manager wasn't kidding about this being tough.

"This'll take forever-nyo" Dejiko couldn't help but whine. "Why do I have to do this by myself-nyo! But what Dejiko doesn't understand is how all this stuff can still be here even though Gamers has been destroyed multiple times-nyo!"

"That's because YOU always use me kara beam in the store, Dejiko." Usada remarked.

"Let's not sweat the details girls." The manager said already wiping off a large mirror. "First we dust all of this off, then we'll move it downstairs. I've got a delivery van coming in a few hours."

And so they began...

End of Chapter One

What will happen next? Will the three finish in time? Will Gamers be destroyed once again before the day is out? Only one way to find out...stay tuned.

-TheChiaGod 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any material or references to Digi Charat or Gamers.

How to Clean an Attic

Chapter One

The day appeared to be bright and cheery, giving one the feeling that whatever occurred yesterday would most likely be forgotten. Today is a new day, or a clean slate, or a fresh start, whichever suits best. So it would seem odd to the normal person that anyone would seem to have the capacity to argue or fight, even if the circumstances provoked such. But alas, if you were to look up in the air, you might be able to see what seemed like high-powered laser beams splitting the calm atmosphere. If you were really fortunate, you might even spot a certain colorfully dressed girl flying through the air by the aid of whirling bunny ears. And so begins a day in Akihabara...

"Uuuuusaaaaadaaaa! You get down here right now-nyo" Dejiko screamed between two ill-aimed me kara beams, which were the source of the high-powered laser beams. She found it quite difficult to hit someone flying through the air while running. While it took a lot of energy to run and fire high-powered me kara beams, Dejiko's fury enabled her to keep up with the flying Usada.

"I'm not Usada! I'm Rabi-en-rose" Usada put a hand by her mouth and laughed. "Ohohohoho! You can't get me from down there you feline!"

It seemed like Dejiko would never give up pursuit, but to Usada's surprise she suddenly stopped in place and turned around with her arms crossed. "Dejiko is too tired to run-nyo."

Usada was so surprised by this sudden turn of events that she crashed into the side of a building, slipping down to the ground like jelly. Dejiko immediately ran up to her rabbit-eared adversary and blasted her with a me kara beam. "Ho! Ho! Ho! Uuuuusaaaadaaaa! You have been tricked by Dejiko and fell for it-nyo! Now Dejiko's revenge is complete-nyo" And with that the car-eared girl skipped down the street towards Gamers as innocent as an angel.

With a weary, but forced tone the toasted Usada murmured "I'm...Rabi-en-rose..."

Dejiko reached Gamers without any other distractions, leaping inside the store much too dramatically and proclaiming loudly"The star of Gamers is here-nyo! There is nothing to fear but me itself! Dejiko is early and ready to work-nyo!"

The manager of Gamers stood up over a pile of merchandise behind the register. "I'm glad you're here, Dejiko-chan. But I don't see Rabi-en-rose-san. Wasn't she coming today too? I do remember asking you both yesterday if you could come in early to help me."

Our cat-girl heroine shrugged. "It looks like Usada might be a little late-nyo. Its because she's so unreliable and..." Before Dejiko could finish, Usada stepped inside behind her. Sensing a disturbance, Dejiko turned around slowly to face her rival. Usada wore a scary look, her eyes were crossed like stars and she had a strange aura around her. "Dejikoooooo!"

Just as Usada was about to pummel Dejiko, the manager seemed to grow larger. A rosy background appeared behind him as he radiated compassion. "Now, now, let's not fight." Somehow this seemed to mellow out both Dejiko and Usada, who both sighed and got ready to work.

Realizing that she didn't know what she was doing here so early, Dejiko walked to the manager. "Dejiko wants to know why we're here so early-nyo."

The ever-smiling manager turned to Dejiko. "Well, I decided that it's about time to clean out the Gamers attic. Puchiko also wanted to help and is already here. You see, lots of stuff that never got sold gets put up there. But I figured that instead of it just sittingthere, we could give all of it away to charity. But it would be such a daunting chore on my own."

Usada jumped between Dejiko and the manager. "Leave it to Rabi-en-rose! I'll make sure that everything gets cleaned and given to those poor little kids." Inside of her head, Usada saw herself being admired by all the kids. They said "Thanks Rabi-en-rose-san! You're our favorite!"

"Aren't you a poor little kid? Dejiko murmured. Usada fell over with a flop, twitching every now and then. She jumped up and grabbed Dejiko by her collar. "I'm not poor, I'm just...just...financially challenged!"

After stopping what could have been WWIII, Dejiko, Usada and the Gamer's manager found themselves in the attic, looking at the task before them. Piles of dusty, old merchandise lined the walls on both sides, all the way to the back. There were no windows, so none of them were sure exactly how far back the attic went. Indeed, the manager wasn't kidding about this being tough.

"This'll take forever-nyo" Dejiko couldn't help but whine. "Why do I have to do this by myself-nyo! But what Dejiko doesn't understand is how all this stuff can still be here even though Gamers has been destroyed multiple times-nyo!"

"That's because YOU always use me kara beam in the store, Dejiko." Usada remarked.

"Let's not sweat the details girls." The manager said already wiping off a large mirror. "First we dust all of this off, then we'll move it downstairs. I've got a delivery van coming in a few hours."

And so they began...

End of Chapter One

What will happen next? Will the three finish in time? Will Gamers be destroyed once again before the day is out? Only one way to find out...stay tuned.

-TheChiaGod 


End file.
